one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Lin Lee Koo Vs Remilia Scarlet
Lin Lee Koo of Xenoblade Chronicles (GrnMachine1) takes on Remilia Scarlet of Touhou Project (Fllfluorine) in round one of the Event Horizon Tournament! Intro (Mira Field, 0:00-0:34) In a small village not too far from the wide-open countryside, Remilia Scarlet is walking down the street, playfully kicking a small rock. As she passes by, several frightened inhabitants see her and quickly duck into their homes out of fear, but the vampire pays them no heed; she’s used to it by now. Exiting the buildings and walking into a field, she kicks the rock ahead of her, but it gets run over by a massive machine which blasts by her into the horizon. Looking after it, her eyes turn into sparkles when she sees what it is: a Skell, piloted by Lin Lee Koo. Lin slows the Skell down, and wipes some sweat off her forehead. Lin: Man, this thing is working better than ever! That may be a new speed record! (Silence) Remilia: Hey! Can I play? Lin looks up and is rather surprised to see Remilia lying on the windshield of her transport; hands and face pressed against the glass, and a huge smile on her face. Lin laughs. Lin: Sorry, girly. This machine is for adults only. Remilia: Hey! I’m an adult! Let me have a turn, please! Lin: Persistent, aren’t you? Sorry, but this thing can hurt you badly if you mishandle it. Remilia: Not as badly as I can hurt you! (Vergil’s Theme, 0:00-0:12) Remilia conjures a massive spear made of purple energy in her hands, to the utter shock of Lin. With a swipe, she sends the Skell flying backwards, and Lin can only stop her momentum by switching the machine from vehicle to mech mode. As she does, and her machine stands tall, Remilia’s smile turns wicked. Remilia: Now I REALLY want it! 'FIGHT!!!' 60 (Battle Theme, 0:19-0:42) A massive purple circle appears in the air behind Remilia, filled with lines and symbols which begin to shoot hundreds of small lasers at Lin. Bracing her mech, most of the lasers hit her armour and dissipate harmlessly, but their impact still forces her backwards. Remilia begins to fly high into the air, and Lin activates a giant pair of wings in order to give chase. Shooting a machine gun fails to hit the vampire, and Remilia becomes surrounded by a bright purple light before suddenly shooting backwards towards the Skell. They meet in the air, clashing evenly with shoulder checks, before Lin pops the windshield and pulls out a machine Gun. 50 Lin opens fire, forcing Remilia to turn into a bat to evade the fire, and fly to the ground. Lin descends, and hops out of her Skell before it hits the ground. Now donning a suit of mechanical armour, she hoists a massive gun into the air and fires several bullets at Remilia, who waves her hand and casts a red barrier in front of her. The bullets deflect off, and Remilia laughs, before she suddenly notices a massive literal line of fire approaching her. It shatters her barrier, and Lin clicks a button on a remote, transforming her Skell into vehicle mode. 37 (Luna Dial, 1:45-2:22) Remilia flies backwards and shoots out thousands of lasers which spread out in a circular pattern. With very agile piloting, Lin makes it through the bombardment while only being grazed by a few lasers, and the two shoot across the field side by side each other. Lin opens fire with her guns, but Remilia bats them back with her spear, and uses a second swing to knock the Skell over. While rolling, it reverts to mech form, with Lin still inside. Remilia creates a large ball of purple energy and throws it into the air, before flicking a laser at it and causing it to explode, raining energy shrapnel onto Lin. 22 Putting her hands to the ground, Remilia creates a field of mystical fire surrounding Lin, and several devils spawn out of the flames. Each raises their hands and creates a multicoloured orb of light before firing it at Lin, buckling her Skell from the pressure. Eventually, however, she stands up and fires missiles around her, destroying each devil, before running over to Remilia. Stomping the ground to kick her off the earth slightly, Lin grabs Scarlet and throws her up before twisting around and smacking her with a lariat. 11 Remilia recovers and fires a large laser beam at Lin, but the pilot activates an energy supershield around her machine and bulldozes through it to strike the vampire once more. Stomping down on Flandre, the Skell fires several rounds of bullets into the vampire’s head before winding back a punch and dropping it down. 4'' To the surprise of Lin, Remilia catches the mech’s fist in her hands, and throws it off of her with a large shove. While in the air, Remilia’s circle appears again, only three times larger, and she blasts Lin’s Skell out of the air with a blast so powerful, it bathes the field in a bright light. 'K.O!!! The Skell falls to the ground and shatters apart, leaving an unconscious Lin to roll out of the cockpit. Remilia flies up, and looks at the damage done. '''Remilia: Aww... I broke it... still, that was fun! Thanks for helping my boredom! Remilia then picks up Lin’s gun, and flies off to show it to her sister. Outro The votes are in, and this melee’s winner is... Remilia Scarlet! Votes for the winner: Remilia 17, Lin 2 Votes for the finisher: KO 15, Death 2 Misc Tournament main page is here Follow Remilia's path here Category:MP999 Category:Event Horizon Tournament Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Good vs Evil themed One Minute Melees Category:'Magic vs Technology' themed One Minute Melees